Griffin wars
by Beelzemonrocks
Summary: This is a story I created about 4 griffin tribes that are about to go into war with humans. If the war is not stopped then both sides will see the bloodiest war in history. It's up to jack and his friends, both griffin and human, to save both world before its too late.


Griffin wars

Prologue

Wars calling

It was a night like most nights in the north where the land is covered in snow and ice, when an ice blue griffin took to the sky. He was followed by about 20-30 other griffins. Some had pinks and reds in there pelts where others where as white as the snow.

"Come on! We will be late to the meeting! This is an important one! Norma and the other 3 griffins of life would not have called a meeting of the tribes 5 months early if it was for nothing!" Shouted the ice blue griffin

" but ice what if its just a trap set by the southern tribe! With there new blood thirsty leader scars who knows what will happen!" Shouted a brown and orange griffin flying right next to the ice blue griffin

" I know fox but if scars follows are rules of life then he will not start a battle on griffin island." Said ice

" I hope so." Said fox

The griffins flew for about an hour till they reached an island that unlike most had almost no light. The griffins landed at the shore line of the island.

"Wait here. Fox your with me. White tiger your i charge till we return."

"Yes sir." Said a female white griffin with black stripes.

"I still think its a trap! I mean come on! 5 months early its got to be a trap ice!" Shouted fox as he followed the ice blue griffin

"Quiet fox. We will see if its a trap soon." Said ice with out even looking at the orange and brown griffin

Soon they reached a clearing where 4 griffins sat back to back and 3 others around them, 2 griffins sat by a tree and talked, one was different shades of green and had gold earrings on one ear and 4 pearcings on his face with gold necklace with a large green stone in it, the other was shades of golds with chary blossom branches around her ears. The last griffin was a dark gray almost black with scars all over him, he looked a lot older then he was.

"FINALLY! WHAT HAD TO KILL A HUMAN ON THE WAY!" Shouted the dark gray griffin. All the griffins looked at him as he spoke

" now now scars, the island is closer to the south then the north and griffins can only fly so fast." Said the gold griffin

" ya! You didn't shout a me because I came seconded to last punk!" Shouted the green griffin as if he was a gang member

"What ever conseiller. He should have come faster." Said scars turning his head

" nice to see you too scars. conseiller you look lovely as always and it looks like you've had some good stealing sprees Falcone.

"Stop flattering me ice. But thank you you look very handsome tonight. You too fox." Said conseiller in a very sweet voice

"Howed ya know! We made out like bandits this week! We got about 10 pounds of gold, 20 pounds of silver and about a million in penn-" he said as he was cut off by a blue and purple griffin waring a black bird scull mask with feathers around the edge.

" now that you are all here we can begin." Said the blue and purple griffin

"So why we here Norma?" Asked fox

" we have called you here for 2 reasons. One is that in the next week one egg will hatch in each tribe. The babies inside will be different from any other griffin in its tribe. You must trade the baby's with each other to avoid the burden that they bring. You will see th-" said Norma as she was cut off

"WHAT! TRADE BABY GRIFFINS!HAVE YOU 4 GONE INSANE! NO WAY ARE WE GOING TO GIVE UP A BABY GRIFF-" said fox as he closed his mouth. He opened it to continue shouting but nothing came out and he flipped out.

" there. if there are no more interruptions I will continue. The second reason we called you here is something we saw in the future. A war is coming between griffins and humans. We know one of the babies will not be traded they will create anger through out their tribe. But he will bring peace between humans and Griffins. He and 5 others will partner up with the griffin riders." Said Norma looking at the leaders

"But the griffin riders are just a myth we Griffins tell our Cubs so they will go to sleep faster. How can the be real?" Asked falcon

"I only know they are chosen to right the wrongs. 6 Griffins 6 riders. They will stop your wars from becoming the bloodiest battle griffin or human have ever seen." Said Norma calmly as she stood up along with the other 3 Griffins who had Browns and blacks in there pelts and took off with out a word more.

Fox tried to shout but his voice was gone forever.

" so meet back here in a week with the babies..." Said Conseiller

"Yes in one week we will meet with the children. The burden eggs." Said I've as he bowed in respected to the other leaders and left with fox running behind him

One week later...

Ice flew with a female griffin by his side. She was red with a black husky like pattern on her back, she was carrying a Snow White griffin cub.

"Are you shore my cub is the cub Norma spoke of?" She asked

" it has red eyes and almost every griffin I. The tribe thinks its your cub embers. This is for the greater good." Said ice

" still calling me embers when the rest call me blood wing. So start calling me it!" Shouted blood wing

"Fine. Blood wing." Said ice as griffin island came into view.

The 2 griffins landed on the coast and headed into the heart of the island. In the center of the island the other 3 leaders waited with a fear ale griffin and there cub. Along with the leaders stood Norma waiting for all the leaders.

"Now we must find out witch griffin goes to witch tribe." Said Norma looking at the cubs who were placed in front of here. The first cub was snow white with blood red eyes, the second was black as night with a white stripe on his side and red markings around his brown eyes, the third was was a dark blue with gray wings and yellow eyes, the last cub was silver and had very sharpe claws.

Norma pointed to the first baby and spoke. " this cub belongs to the southern now." She pointed to the second griffin cub." This one northern, the third western and the forth is eastern." She said before turning and walking way without another word. The 4 mother griffins steeped forward and took there new cub.

" it was nice seeing you all again. Safe travels for you all." Said ice with blood wig following with the black griffin cub.

" to you as well ice." Said conseiller

3 griffins waited in a dark part of the forest till one stepped forth when Norma came into view.

"So who brought the wrong cub?" Asked a dark blue griffin with sky blue stripes

"The northern brought the wrong egg sea. Lets hope the find a way to stop there burden before its too late. They never thought that blood wing's second cub was the real cub." Said Norma looking at the blue griffin.

To be continued in chapter 1...

Want to see what all the griffins look like and RP with your own griffin! The ho here[ ] to see them all and create a griffin!


End file.
